


Rafter Romance, but not quite

by vesperlynds



Category: Army of Darkness (1992), Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this using the meme prompt "ghost/living person au" with the pairing, Ash/Sheila</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rafter Romance, but not quite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Ash sat on the old recliner in his tiny living room, wearing nothing but a pair of worn blue plaid pajama pants, with a beer in the cup holder. He felt a draft of cold air blow through the room, and saw his S-Mart uniform shirt rustle on its spot hanging on the back of the door. Ash sighed and said, “Not this again.” 

He got up from the chair, attached his chainsaw arm, which was lying next to a bowl of popcorn on the floor. He walked towards the doorframe, where a low breathy sound was coming from. As he peaked around the corner, he saw a beautiful woman with dark brown hair, wearing a wispy floor length dress. He slumped against the doorframe, as he continued staring at this woman. She walked forward, and tried to help him up, but her hands went right through his body. 

She sighed and said “I’m sorry. I want to help, but it’s no use.” 

Ash finally started to speak. “That’s fine. I can get myself up.” He kept staring at the woman, the ghost. He finally smiled and said “You aren’t trying to kill me, so want to get to know each other better? The name’s Ash, what’s yours, darling?”

The ghost blushed, which caused the air around her to warm up a little bit. She smiled at Ash and replied, “I am Sheila and it has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I’m surprised I haven’t seen you around before, if this is your dwelling.”

Ash smirked as Sheila took a bow as she stopped talking. He started to put his hand out, like he was going to shake hers, but dropped it back, apologizing. He smiled at Shelia and said, “Oh, well. I’m not home much. My work seems to never end.”

Sheila looked confused, as she walked closer to Ash, examining the cuts and scrapes across his body. She placed her hand in the air right in front of his chest, and said, “I do not know exactly what you do, but I am thankful that you do it. I hope we get to interact with each other in the future, if your job becomes more manageable.”

Ash sighed as he tried to feel any connection with Sheila’s hand this close to his skin, “Oh, babe. I don’t think that’s gonna happen, but we can always dream.”  
Sheila smiled at her new companion, a roommate in a sense and said, “Remember, we will be dreaming together.”

Ash and Sheila both sat in the living room, Ash in the recliner, and Sheila on the corner of a loveseat, beginning their strange, but beautiful life together.


End file.
